DESCRIPTION: The CAMERA Database and Evaluation Core serves investigators and center cores through five primary aims: (1) To provide the research projects with informatic resources at every phase of research activity from idea formulation and study implementation, to statistical analysis and publication. Information includes the safety, efficacy and quality of the interventions being investigated. (2) To provide relevant and timely information to the cores (administrative and statistical) in order to facilitate their efficient and optimal functioning. (3) To identify areas of future research in CAM for arthritis and related diseases so as to assist investigators in the development and feasibility program in these areas. (4) To expedite information gathered from and for the program entities (research projects, cores, development and feasibility studies) to research investigators, and consumers. (5) To provide instruction in critical appraisal of published research to the career development and training program.